Big Time Twins
by Nichole Monroe
Summary: This story is in the world of my Peter Parker, the Fifth Brother. Has the Ninja Turtles in it. Peter learns that he has a twin brother, a famous twin brother from Mikey. What happens when the two reconnect after ten years of being separated. Will Pete's enemies go after his brother and friends. Read and find out.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Peter seemed like an ordinary boy to his friends at school, the only person who really knew him was his girlfriend, MJ. You see, Peter was orphaned at the age of 6 and soon after lost the rest of his living family. What he doesn't remember was that he had a twin brother that was adopted almost immediately and went to live with his new family in Minnesota. Peter, however, didn't get adopted but ran away after his brother left and lived off of the streets of New York where he was found by his new family.

This new family was not your ordinary family; in fact they were mutants, but not the mutants you read about in comic books. There were four mutated turtles that were Peter's age and a mutated rat that became their father. Peter lived a pretty good life in the sewers of New York with his family, he went to school, taught the art of ninjistu and when he turned 15 was bitten by a spider that gave him super powers. Peter always had a love for science and a love for inventing things.

Peter's twin brother, Logan, had a different, much more normal life than his twin brother. The family that adopted Logan was normal, his adopted dad was a doctor and his mom was a real estate agent. Logan made three good friends and when they were all sixteen they moved to LA to form a band called Big Time Rush, which is where our story begins.

***New York Sewers***

Peter was sitting at his desk in his bedroom doing homework with his radio on his favorite station. The lair had sounds going on throughout the day, it was pretty much normal, it was when it is quiet that you have to be careful. You see, while Peter is a normal looking boy, he has four mutated turtles for brothers. Their names are Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. Their father named them after the Renaissance artist and begun training them in ninjistu.

Mikey, as they call Michelangelo, came bounding into Pete's bedroom being his loud obnoxious self. Smiling and rolling his eyes Pete turned his chair to face his older brother by only a couple of months.

"What is it, Mikey?" Pete asked.

"You have a twin brother." Mikey blurted out. Pete froze at his words and stared at his goofball of a brother, wondering if this was some sort of joke or if he was being serious.

"And you came to this conclusion, how?" Pete asked.

"I was watching TV and his music video came on by a band and one of the members looks just like you." he said. Pete shook his head as he thought back to when his life was normal.

If he thought hard enough he did remember a little who looked like him but had brown eyes and dimples. Shaking his head he moved to his bed and pulled out his photo albums he took from his aunt and uncles deserted house. Mikey sat down next to him on his bed as Pete opened them for the first time. On the very first page were two birth certificates and pictures of both boys. Pete snapped his gaze to his younger older brother in a panic.

"Donnie!" Pete yelled running out of his bedroom. Their smart brother stepped out of his lab and looked confused as his two younger brothers ran towards him.

"What's going on Pete?" he asked.

"I need you to do a search of Logan Parker, adoption records." Pete said. Donnie nodded, though he didn't understand what got him so worked up.

"Pete, I'll do it, but you need to tell me what is going on." Don said.

"I have a twin brother, who might be famous and I need to contact him." Pete said.

Don nodded in understanding, Pete's past was something that his brother never really talked about, yet here they are searching for a twin brother that Peter never thought existed.

It didn't take long to find the records and Don gave up his seat to Peter. Peter read through it and sure enough he did in fact have a twin brother that was adopted and is now living across the country. Pete printed out the adoption papers and went back to his room and closed the door.

Once his bedroom door was closed to his brothers, Pete went back to his bed and started to write a letter to his brother.

_Dear Logan, _

_I know you may think that this is a fan letter, but let me assure you that it is not. The reason why I am writing you is very simple. You're my twin brother. I know this may sound hard to believe. I almost didn't believe it myself. The only differences in our appearances are that you have brown eyes and dimples. Other than that we look exactly alike. I am sorry if you are first finding out in a letter if that is the case. My own adoptive brother busted into my bedroom while I was doing homework to tell me I had a twin. If this does not help you then I have enclosed a copy of our birth certificates and your adoption records and a picture of the two of us together when we were six. _

_I know you may be wondering about our parents and why they gave us up, it's not the reason you think. They were killed in a car accident and our only living relatives died shortly after that in a home invasion. New York isn't exactly the safest place. If you want to talk my email is PHamatogreen . I hope to hear from you soon. _

_Your brother, _

_Peter. _

Once Pete finished the letter he found an envelop big enough so he could fit the copied documents and a photo of the two of them. When that was finished he pulled out his laptop and googled his twin brother. Pete just couldn't believe that he forgot about him, but at the same time it made sense. Even though he lived in a home with four other guys Pete always felt a piece was missing and this was that missing piece.

Pete checked the time on his watch and smiled. The post office was still open so he left the lair after he wrote the address and return address, his P.O. box that he rented for himself.

"Pete, where are you heading?" Leo asked from the dojo as Pete went to the lift.

"I have to mail something; I will be back in a little while. Do you need anything while I'm gone?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm good, just wondering where you were going." Leo said. Pete smiled and got in the lift. Once he was street level he didn't have far to go to the nearest post office. It was maybe a ten minute walk and it was about 4:30 in the afternoon on Friday.

The post office wasn't busy so Pete didn't have to wait long to buy a stamp and send his letter off to his brother in LA.

***LA- Palm Woods***

Logan was very excited. Lately they have been getting a lot of fan mail from their fans across the country. To be honest, he wasn't sure about this whole boy band thing in the beginning with his best friends. Now he, Kendall, James and Carlos were having a blast, causing all sorts of mischief and recording their music.

There was a knock on the door and it opened. Logan looked up from the couch. He was sitting inside today, just wanting to read while the others were out at the pool or at the park doing who knows what. Kelly Wainwright, Gustavo's assistant with an envelope.

"Hey Kelly, what's up?" Logan asked.

"This just came in the mail for you. Just wanted to bring it by." Kelly said handing it to him. Logan took it and noticed that it was from a guy in New York. It wasn't often that the guys got guy fan mail. However when Logan opened it he quickly learned that this wasn't fan mail. He pulled out the hand written letter, and if Logan didn't know any better he would have thought he had written it himself.

As he read the letter Kelly saw expression turn from curious to shocked in a matter of seconds. Logan dropped the letter and lunged for the envelope. He pulled out the copies of birth certificates, adoption record and a picture of him and his twin brother Peter. Kelly picked up the letter as Logan grabbed his phone to talk to his mother back in Minnesota.

Kelly scanned the letter in shock, she had no idea that Logan was adopted, and by the way Logan was acting he didn't know either. She was about to ask him when the door opened up and Logan turned to motion the guys, who just stepped into the apartment to be quiet.

"Mom, we need to talk."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Truth

"Mom, we need to talk." Logan said as his mom picked up the phone. Logan started pacing like he usually did when he got upset about something.

"Logan, what's wrong?" his mother asked from the other end of the phone.

"Why didn't you tell me I was adopted? And that I had a twin brother?" Logan asked. He turned to his friends who all had shocked expressions. He pointed to the letter in Kelly's hands and the documents on the table. They quickly took them and sat at the table.

"Logan," his mother sighed. "your father and I wanted to tell you before you left. We were worried that you would find out this way."

"Why didn't you adopt my brother as well? I should have found out from you not from a letter from him."

"The two of you should have been kept together, but Peter didn't want to believe that you're Aunt and Uncle were dead along with your parents. We should have, but we just didn't have the money to adopt two children." she said. Logan sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Peter and I have been separated for ten years, mom, I always wondered if I was missing something. Is there any way to get him here?" Logan asked.

"I'll pay for it." Kelly said. Logan and the guys looked up at the kind woman.

"Are you sure?" Logan asked.

"Logan, he is your brother. I will gladly pay to reunite the two of you." Kelly said. Logan smiled and turned his attention back to the phone in his hand.

"Mom, don't worry, Kelly is offering to pay for Peter to come out."

"Good, you do know we didn't mean for you to find out this way, right? Your brother just beat us to it."

"Yeah, I figured, I got to go mom, I'm going to contact Peter."

"Alright, sweetie, love you and give my best to Jennifer."

"Love you too, mom and I will." Logan hung up and put his head in his hands.

"Is this really happening?" Carlos asked. Logan looked up at his helmet wearing best friend.

"Yeah, it seems that way." Logan said. He stood and walked over to the counter where the computer was sitting and started to send his twin an email.

"You're going to contact him and let him know that he is coming out?" Kendall asked.

"I am, we shouldn't have been separated. But it has happened to a lot of twins." Logan said.

"Well, I can't wait to meet him. I wonder if he can sing." Carlos said excitedly.

"Carlos, as much as I would want my twin in the band, I think we've discovered that we work well as a 4 man band and not five, remember WayneWayne?" Logan said.

"Ah yeah, what do you think James?" Carlos asked.

"I think I will have to wait and meet him. We don't know if he and Logan are the same or not. I know that this isn't a scam, but we don't know what he is like." James said.

"Which is why we are getting him here on our turf." Logan said. He logged into his email account and opened a blank email to send out.

_Dear Peter,_

_I just got your letter. To say that I was shocked is not even the expression. I was beyond shocked. If I think back hard enough, I do have vague memories of you. I talked with my mom as well; she was going to tell me before I left for LA but didn't get around to it. Kelly, she is our bosses assistant, has offered to get you out here. I would love to get to meet you, it isn't fair, and I don't think we should have been separated. _

_Anyway, I hope you accept the offer to come out here. I think would have a great time, if you're anything like me that is. _

_Your brother, _

_Logan_

Logan read through it again to make sure that he had included everything he wanted to and pressed the send button. All that was left is for Peter to respond.

***New York***

It had been a few days since Pete had sent the letter to his twin brother. Peter was getting a little excited, and hoping that any minute his computer would ding with a new email from him and not from his girlfriend and best friend or April and Casey. Needless to say he bugged his brother left and right about it when he is at school. His computer finally dinged after morning practice and he raced to where his computer rested. His turtle brothers and rat father surrounding around him.

_Dear Peter,_

_I just got your letter. To say that I was shocked is not even the expression. I was beyond shocked. If I think back hard enough, I do have vague memories of you. I talked with my mom as well; she was going to tell me before I left for LA but didn't get around to it. Kelly, she is our bosses assistant, has offered to get you out here. I would love to get to meet you, it isn't fair, and I don't think we should have been separated. _

_Anyway, I hope you accept the offer to come out here. I think would have a great time, if you're anything like me that is. _

_Your brother, _

_Logan_

Excitement grew in the pit of his stomach as he turned to the others.

"Wow, he actually responded." Raph murmured. Pete ignored him and turned to his father.

"Master Splinter, would it be alright?" Pete asked. Scratching his chin, Splinter looked thoughtfully at his human son. Deep inside him, he didn't want Peter to go, but he knew that Peter would go regardless, and his plane ticket was already paid for.

"You may, but I want you to call every night and remember to do your katas and meditations." Splinter said. Pete nodded eagerly and turned his attention back to his computer.

_Dear Logan, _

_That would be awesome. My father already said I could go, only on a few conditions of course. I think I would have a lot of fun there as well. I can't wait to meet your friends. From what I've read online they kind of sound a lot like my brothers here. So when would I be leaving, spring break starts in a couple of days and lasts for a couple of weeks here. Would it be possible to come out then? I know that last minute plane tickets are not the cheapest; it just works well with my school schedule. I can't wait to meet you._

_Your brother, _

_Peter_

Pete hit the send button and turned to his brothers with a smile on his face. Leo had a small smile while Don and Mike had wide smiles and Raph wasn't smiling at all. It was in Raph's nature though to not smile though, and Pete wasn't exactly worried about it.

"I'm happy for you, bro. Though promise me you won't forget about us." Mikey said.

"How can I forget about you? You guys are my brothers in all but blood. Logan is my only surviving family though and I for one can't wait to go to California." Pete said.

"I thought you were going to LA?" Mikey said.

"LA is in California, Mike." Don said slapping his younger brother upside the head.

"Oh," Mikey said. The five of them laughed until a ping was heard and Pete twisted around to see a new message from his brother.

_Dear Peter, _

_Kelly has already bought your tickets and sent them to your email account. You leave on Friday at 9am and should be arriving here around 3pm. Is it alright if I ask what those conditions are? If not that is okay. I can't wait for you to come out though. Mama Knight, Kendall's mom, has already made a bed ready for you. You will be rooming with Kendall and me. James and Carlos share a room and Katie, Kendall's younger sister shares with her mom. Just letting you know the lay out. Kendall has been bugging me to ask you this, but do you like hockey? All four of us used to play for our school back home in Minnesota._

_Your brother, _

_Logan_

Pete smiled and clicked open the email from Kelly to see his ticket. Then he remembered that today was Thursday so that meant he had to get packing.

"Go on, bro. I'll go ahead and let MJ know, but make sure that you call her before you go. And I'll ask April if she will take you to the airport in the morning." Don said.

"Thanks, Don, you're the best." Pete said before he ran off.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Meeting

***LAX***

Logan was nervous to say the least. His twin brother was on a place here and should be landing anytime now. He had his friends, Mama Knight and Katie with him as well. He kept glancing at the arrivals and back outside and to his watch like every five minutes that he didn't know what to expect.

"Logan, calm down. He'll be here any second." Mama Knight said.

"I know, I don't know why I am worrying so much." Logan said.

"You know perfectly well why you are worrying; it is the first time in ten years seeing your brother." Kendall said clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Anyone would be nervous."

"Nervous, who's nervous? I am definitely not nervous." Logan said.

"Really, than you wouldn't be scared that Peter's flight just landed?" Carlos asked.

"What?!" Logan exclaimed jumping up and looking at the arrival board. When he realized that his friend was joking he slapped him upside the head. "I need new friends."

"You know you love us, Logie." James said. Logan rolled his eyes while Katie scoffed and went back to playing her game.

"American Airlines flight from New York now landing." said a voice over the intercom.

"Oh god, this is it." Logan said.

"Yep, let's go. This should be fun." Katie said closing her Gameboy. They all stood up and went over to the escalators to wait for Peter. They figured that they didn't need a sign seeing as Logan and Peter looked alike.

It didn't take long for them to spot Peter. He did look a lot like Logan, even their sort of spikey hair style. He wore blue jeans and a dark green V-neck. Pete had a black wrist band and had an ear pierced. His blue eyes could be easy seen, it was the only difference physically between Peter and Logan. When Peter spotted them he kind of smiled and headed towards them. It was when Peter was closer that they realized that Peter was well built with lithe muscle that could be clearly seen through his shirt.

"So, you must be Logan." Peter said. The guys even thought that they sounded alike.

"Yep, that's me." Logan said. Peter smiled even more and stuck out his hand. Logan looked at his hand took it and brought him in for a hug. Peter kind of laughed and hugged his brother back.

"It's good to see you again; I guess would be the proper term." Peter laughed.

"Yeah, it would be. Peter, these are my friends; Kendall, James and Carlos, Kendall's mom, Mama Knight and his little sister Katie." Logan said. Peter stepped away and shook each of their hands. However, when he got to Mama Knight she pulled him into a hug.

"It is so good to finally meet you, Peter, Logan has been talking nonstop about meeting you." Mama Knight said.

"You guys can call me Pete, that's what everyone calls me back home." Pete said.

"Great, now that you're here, are you hungry, and do you have any allergies?" Mama Knight asked.

"I'm allergic to bees. Don't worry; I have an epi pen just in case." Pete said.

"Good, there tend to be a lot of them back at the Palm Woods." Logan said.

"What happens when you get stung?" Carlos asked.

"I can't breathe," Peter said to Carlos. Carlos nodded; he needed to know that just in case his friend's brother got stung.

"That's odd; I'm not allergic to anything." Logan said. Peter just shrugged and they walked out of the airport.

"Crap, I forgot I needed to call my family to let them know I landed." Peter said.

"Go ahead; do you need to borrow a phone?" Logan asked.

"Nah, I got one." Pete said pulling out the shell shaped phone. Carlos' eyes sparkled in excitement at the odd phone but decided to keep quiet as he was on the phone.

"Hey Leo, is everyone home?" Pete asked. After a couple of seconds Pete shook his head in amusement. "Mikey has always been like that you know that. Tell Don not to explode anything while I'm gone and Raph not to beat anyone up…..Yeah, yeah, I understand Leo, I'll be good, and I am know where near as bad as Raph and Mikey….Hey know, my sarcasm is my own…Bye Leo, talk to you later, bro." He hung up his phone in amusement.

"What kind of phone is that?" James asked.

"Don and I created them, we call them shell cells, and all five of us kind of have a thing for turtles." Pete said with a smile.

"Do you mind me asking what the conditions your father told you to do while you were here?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I have to meditate and do my katas. All five of us are in martial arts, and the meditation helps us close our minds." Pete said with a shrug.

"Do you mind if we watch from time to time?" Kendall asked.

"Sure, though it would be a lot different with a sparring partner." Peter said as they climbed into the minivan. "Do you mind if I come into the studio with you?"

"I don't see why not. You don't happen to sing do you?" James asked.

"Nah, though my girlfriend says I can, I like playing my guitar instead." Peter said with a shrug.

The drive over to the Palm Woods was slow because they got stuck in traffic. LA traffic was much different than New York traffic, though not by much. When they finally arrived at the famous hotel Peter was ready to eat and take a nap, jet lag was really kicking his butt.

"You're really going to like it here at the Palm Woods, Pete. There is an awesome pool!" Carlos exclaimed.

"I told Don I should have bought some swim trunks." Pete said with a smile.

"No worries, you can where a pair of mine." Logan said.

"Thanks, so how many people are living here?"

"There are quite a few, many of them are inspiring actors, some musicians, people like that. And there are some pretty interesting characters here too." Kendall said just as a couple of girls came rushing out of the hotel.

The blond girl went to Kendall and he kept leaned down to kiss her while the brunette girl rushed to Logan and slapped him then kissed him then slapped him again. Peter raised an eyebrow at the exchange.

"Pete, these lovely ladies are Jo and Camille, they are both actresses and Jo is with Kendall and Camille is with Logan." James said. Peter couldn't help but start laughing at the irony. The guys and the two girls just stared at him.

"I'm sorry; I'm just laughing at the similarities of our girlfriends. My girlfriend, MJ, wants to act; she has done a few plays on Broadway." Pete said.

"Ah, now that makes more sense." Logan said.

"The only big difference is my girl is a fiery red head." Pete said with a smirk. The guys started laughing again as they walked through the lobby.

"It's great to meet you Pete, we couldn't believe it at first when Logan told us he had a twin brother, yet here you are, and you're just as adorable as your brother." Camille said as she laced her fingers with Logan's.

"Come on, the apartment is this way, I'm sure you're hungry and tired." Logan said.

"Yeah a bit, though I can probably stay up until like 8 then go to bed." Pete said. Logan nodded as they reached the elevator. It was a good thing that Pete wasn't claustrophobic seeing as they were pretty much crammed into there. When the door dinged they walked out and Pete followed down to their room, 2J. When they opened it, Peter's jaw literally dropped to the floor.

"This is really you're place?" Pete asked.

"Yep, it's pretty sweet. So do you like Hockey?" Kendall asked at once.

"I've actually never played, but I do know how to ice skate, and I am willing to learn." Pete said. The guys smiled wide and Kendall clapped his shoulder.

"I'm sure we'll get along just fine then. Well, let me show you where you can put your stuff." Logan said. Pete snapped out of it and followed his brother down a hallway and into a bedroom that had three beds placed into it. It looked like they had to do some major rearranging to get an extra bed into the bedroom.

"Wouldn't have been simpler to get a bunk bed?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, but Mom doesn't like to do things the simple way." Kendall said with a shrug from behind him.

"Good to know." he said as he moved over to the vacant bed to put his stuff there for his stay for a couple of weeks.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Pranks

Peter was woken up almost instantly by the sound of laughter. Groaning he glanced at his watch and realized that he hadn't adjusted the time on it yet. Pete sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and headed into the kitchen. When he hit the main part of the living room he was greeted by his brother and friends sitting around the table with a large book sitting in between them.

"Good morning," Pete said.

"Hey sleepy head," Logan said

"There is a plate on the counter and juice in the fridge." Kendall said. Pete nodded and grabbed the items and sat down next to Logan at the table.

"I'm sorry I slept in late, I'm usually an early riser, but I think it is the jet lag." Pete said taking a bite of pancake.

"No worries, we are just about to announce the start of the Prank War." Carlos said. Pete stopped mid bite and head shot up with his eyes wide with excitement.

"Really, you guys do pranks? That is awesome, can I join in?" he asked. The four band members kind of stared at him and laughed.

"Of course, and if you're anything like Logan than you'll be out soon after we start anyway." James said.

"Hey!" Logan protested. Pete raised an eyebrow but didn't comment any farther.

"So are there certain rules to go by or is it everything goes?" Pete asked.

"Don't you need to meditate and stuff first?" Kendall asked.

"How do you know I didn't before I came down here?"

"He's right, technically meditation doesn't need much at all. Just some peace and quiet. I wish I could." Logan said.

The boys looked at Logan and sighed and Kendall explained the rules to Peter. Katie then popped up from behind her brother.

"This year I'm playing." she said.

"No, because mom would kill me if you get hurt, and pranking can be dangerous." Kendall said.

"I can contest to that, my adopted brother once caught me in a net and I broke my leg." Peter said.

"You guys have nets at your house?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, that and a bunch of different things that I may tell you about someday." Pete said. Carlos pouted a bit and Katie vanished out the front door.

"And the pranking commences at noon." Kendall said. James, Carlos and he got up from the table to the front door while Logan and Pete stayed.

"I'm going to stay here. You guys go." Logan said.

"I still need to take a shower." Peter said with a shrug. Kendall nodded and they left.

"You can use my shampoo it is labeled and there are fresh towels in there." Logan said.

"Thanks, though this doesn't mean I won't prank you." Pete said with a laugh.

"How do you know I didn't put something in the shampoo?" Logan asked.

"I know because you wouldn't prank yourself." Pete said. "At least intentionally."

Pete disappeared into the bathroom and Logan rolled his eyes. Logan then went to the room to gather the stuff he needed for his perfect prank. Pete had quickly finished his shower and dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist and headed to the bedroom.

Logan looked up when the door opened and there stood his brother in just a towel. He was shocked; his brother was ripped, like he had been working out for the last ten years. Peter grinned and grabbed his bag and pulled out boxers then tossed the towel at Logan. The towel landed on his head and with a yell Logan wrestled with it before pulling it off and Peter had on the boxers and was slipping on a pair of faded blue jeans.

"Dude, what kind of martial arts do you study?" he asked. Pete looked up at him and motioned for him to come over.

"Do you really want to know?" Logan nodded and Pete just smiled. "I'll tell you someday."

"And if I know he moves you use, can I guess?" Logan asked. Pete nodded and pulled on a blue shirt.

"I'm going downstairs, you coming?" Pete asked.

"Nah, go ahead." Logan said. Pete shrugged and headed downstairs.

Pete made his way to the lobby; he really couldn't believe that he was in LA. Smiling he went out to the pool, it really was cool, but then again he never went to a pool in New York except for a couple of times at Harry's. Nobody was really looking at him, probably thought he was Logan at a glance.

He decided to grab a smoothie and sit down at a pool chair and relax while mentally coming up with ideas for pranks. He thought about calling Mikey but he knew that he would be able to do it himself. Then some girls sat down in front of him.

"Logan, do you think you can help me?" the blond asked. Pete looked at them and chuckled.

"First, you do know I'm not Logan and second both me and my twin are taken." he said standing up and going to the lobby.

When he stepped in there he spotted Kendall, James and someone dressed as a bear, which Pete supposed was Carlos. Pete stepped over to them and Kendall was about to ask him something when Katie, Jo and Camille stepped in front of them.

"What's this about girls not being able to prank?" Jo and Camille asked.

"Wow, wait, I never said that." Kendall said. "All I said was that it was dangerous and girls can get hurt."

"So you think girls aren't tough enough?" the three new girls said.

"That's not what I said!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Then make a girl versus boy prank war." Katie said. Suddenly there were ten girls on that side and then there were ten boys on the boys' side.

"I'm in too," said a new guy crossing his arms. Kendall, Carlos and James looked at him. "What, I may not like you, but I will defend my gender." Carlos leaned over and knuckle tapped with this guy.

"So be it, as reigning Sir High King Lord of the Pranks, I now declare this a mega prankition." Kendall said putting his hand down on the shoulder of a red haired kid. We cheered and then the clock went off signifying that it was noon.

"Bug out," Kendall said. Everyone separated and scattered. Three guys suddenly fell over, their laces having been tied together.

"Laces tied together, classic." Katie said.

"So that's three boys down," Camille said.

"And three to go." Jo said. I smirked and ran out of there, heading back to the room before the other three came in behind me.

"Okay, new plan, we lay off each until we prank all the girls." Kendall said.

"An alliance!" James exclaimed.

"So it's agreed, we eliminate the girls then the other guys until it's just the five of us." Carlos said.

"One problem with that plan, Logan seems to have pranked himself." I said from my spot next to the counter.

"Again?" the three of them asked.

"Wow, he sucks." I said. I looked back at what Logan was planning, it was actually a really smart idea.

"Well, I actually have a master of pranks on my speed dial." I said. The three looked over at me and smirked. I grinned and pulled out my cell.

"Mikey, I need some of your expert advice." I said once he answered.

"Hey Pete, what do you need bro?" he asked.

"Prank ideas." I said simply. I could totally hear the smile from this side of the country.

"You've come to the right person, bro." I smiled as I grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down the ideas he told me. Kendall came to my side as I was writing down and his green eyes widened at the list I was writing down.

"Dude, these are epic." Kendall said simply. I just smiled and stood up from my spot and went over to the left over of Logan's prank idea.

"And this has some major qualities to it as well." I said as the three boys left me alone again.

I finished what Logan was doing then went upstairs to my jeans from yesterday pulled out the smoke bombs and the spray hair color that was still in my backpack from when Angel made me go undercover with the Purple Dragons. I tucked the smoke bombs in my pockets and found some silly string stashed away in the closest. I went back downstairs, tucking what items I could fit into my pocket and grabbed the five smoothies that I had finished making and brought them down to the pool.

I was alone at the pool; nobody from the prank war was around, for now anyway. I set the smoothies down on the table and labeled them free for anyway teen and walked away and hid in the shadows.

I smirked when I saw Carlos, James and Kendall set up a table with free samples of Chap Stick. Carlos dressed as a girl and was calling out 'Free Samples,'. I laughed when the three girls that always seem to stick together went over and got their lips glued together.

"Oops, did someone switch out the labels on glue stick bottles?" James asked.

"Nontoxic of course." Kendall said. Carlos stood up and took off the mask.

"Told ya that this could get messy." The three girls walked off in a huff and I stepped out just as a couple of guys walked over to the smoothies.

"Go ahead and try one." I said with a smirk. They gave me a look and grabbed the smoothies and stuck the pointed in down and the smoothie splattered all over them.

"Why is the third flow covered in toilet paper and my butt covered in eggs?!" the hotel manager asked furiously. I walked over to them with a smirk.

"We have no idea Mr. Bitters, sir." Kendall said.

"Bye," James said as they grabbed my arms and we rushed out of there.

"I know you're up to something." Bitters called back.

"Dude, that was awesome." Carlos said to me.

"What can I say, once you've been around my brother Mikey a while you get some pretty ingenious ideas like this one." I said. I threw a smoke bomb and disappeared into the smoke grabbing the green hair spray I sprayed four girls that were coming up behind us. Once the smoke cleared the girls screamed and ran off.

"Dude, that's awesome!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Well see ya," I said disappearing into the smoke still lingering.

"Dude, I think he's a ninja." James said.

I went to the park and started to set something else up, oobleck balloons. As they were done Camille came running out covered in cream pie and sat down on a bench and cried. James, Carlos and Kendall followed to make sure that she was okay. My senses went off as Camille stopped crying and started laughing and stood up.

"She stopped crying." James deadpanned and the three of them stood up.

"It was my idea to sacrifice one of us so we could take out all of you." Camille said. Then all around them girls popped up.

"Ah, but you guys are forgetting one thing." I said jumping down from my perch.

"Where did you come from?" Carlos asked.

"New York, you were there when I flew in." I deadpanned. Chuckles were heard from around the circle of girls. But before they could toss the pies and I could release the balloons some guy showed up.

"Dogs, I am Kelly today. Long Story, so uh, studio, now!" he said. I assumed that this was their boss.

"Human shield!" the three band members said. I sighed and pressed a switch which released the balloons just as the girls tossed the pies. I dodged them as I got a couple of the girls and the kid with the oobleck balloons. I followed the guys back into the hotel as they hid behind the desk.

"We need to split up we make a bigger target together." I said.

"Right, we need to take out the girls, by my calculations there are five girls left." Screaming was heard from my booby trap prank in the elevator. "Make that two and us four plus Jett."

"Right so we need to split up and get the rest of the girls and Jett before going back and pranking each other." Carlos said.

"Right then." I said jumping over the desk without touching it and running back up to the room to get something more. By the time I grabbed something to disguise my web blasts I headed back downstairs. Kendall and I met up with each other at the same time and noticed that Carlos and James were out.

"Who got you?" he asked.

"Who do you think?" they asked together and pointed to our right where Katie was standing with a can of seltzer.

"Still think I can't handle ye day of pranks, big brother?" Katie asked. I smirked and ducked into the shadows again, I was so going to get these two.

"Lord Prankerton would be very proud of you, baby sister, but this battle is not over." Kendall said.

"Yes it is," Bitters said popping up from behind the desk. "Because if either of you make another mess, I will pull off the ultimate prank, I will close the pool for two weeks. The war is over."

"No it's not," I said. I jumped out and wrapped him up in webs just as the other two sprayed him. The people on the couches cheered.

"Wait, who wins?" Carlos asked.

"Three way tie?" I suggested. Everybody nodded in agreement and the ceremony that followed reminded me so much of the one from Star Wars. The only downside was that the pool was now closed.


	5. Author's Note

**A.N.**

**You guys know I don't like these but I just want to let you know that I am in no way giving up on any of my stories. I'm having a hard time finding the time to write. Yes I'm done with college but I'm doing my extern and I'm working 40 hours a week. So, just give me a little bit and I'll continue whenever I can find the time to sit down and write. Again I'm sorry for the wait everyone.**


End file.
